green_kirby_air_ridefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby And The Time Benders
Story In the Land Of Tappy Cown, peace was always to be found. Well... most of the time... Tappy Cown is home to 7 of the 8 Original Air Ride Kirbies: Pink, Yellow, Blue, Red, Green, Purple, and Brown. White Kirby sometimes visits from Crappy Town. The Kirbies lived in peace and harmony, while not always getting along with eachother, still managed to have a nice town. Not a perfect town like Animal Crossing because they need at least 8 more hybrids and 20 more fruit trees... But they're close. One day, Green Kirby and Purple Kirby were having a discussion about Metal Man, and why they would make a robot master WEAK TO HIS OWN FUCKING WEAPON. Green Kirby says, "If I was a robot master I'd DEFINITELY not be weak to Gemini Laser..." and Purple just shrugged. Suddenly, Brown Kirby came running up to the 2 and said, "YOU GUYS, PINK AND YELLOW KIRBY ARE NAKED AND DANCING. COME LOOK!!!" So of course they got up and starting running to the Castle Hall. There were the other Kirbies, circling around Pink And Yellow as they danced. When they spotted Green they said "HEY GREEN KIRBY YOU'RE LOW ON BONER" and Green said, "and you're full of fake boobs." and then they cried and ran home. Suddenly, the Kirbies heard a large boom outside, and went to go investigate. When they looked up... They saw the horror. It was Zero, Dark Matter, and Dark Kirby! They were up to no good of course. They had opened up a wormhole; creating a time paradox. Zero said: "Prepare for trouble you asshole kirbies." And they flew away back to their Evil Lair. When they left, the paradox was still open. Out of it, spilled a bunch of classic Kirbies. "Where the FUCK ARE WE!?!?" shouted RTD Kirby. "Welcome to Tappy Cown!" says White Kirby. "We sell lots of drugs here." KDL3 Kirby states, "Wait a minute... isn't it Cappy Town?" Red Kirby yells, "NO YOU FUCKING IDIOT, THATS THE PIECE OF SHIT TOWN ABOUT 666 MILES FROM HERE. IT SUCKS DICK THERE." This scared KDL3 Kirby, so he backs off. "Listen you guys, we know what the villians are up to with this whole paradox thing. They have a plan!" AM Kirby says. "They have released all of the classic villians from each of our games to team up against you guys and take down Tappy Cown as we know it! Just dont... panic..." And as he finished saying that, all of the Kirbies screamed and ran in circles in panic. "Everyone just calm down!!" shouted KATCS Kirby. "Look, we need to come at the villians in full force... We need some heavy weapons." "Why don't we just get a fucking coelacanth and let him eat them??" says Green. "YOU MORON, A COELACANTH WOULD KILL US ALL." yells Blue Kirby. "Fuck you Blue, you're useless anyways and always stealing my shit." says Green. "Look we can't keep fighting like this guys, otherwise we'll never be able to comprimise and work together to save your ugly city. Let's think of a plan and defeat them." exclaims AM Kirby. All of the Kirbies agree. And so, planning to defeat the villains begins. All of the Kirbies spend about 1 week planning on how to defeat these villains and stop the paradox. They finally figure it out. They just need to have a simple duel. All of the Kirbies, versus all of the Villians. Green Kirby is selected to propose the challenge to Zero himself, and so he jumps into the portal and arrives at the Evil Lair of Zero and Dark Matter. When he arrives, they are all confused. "Hey dumbass, you lost or something?! This is the Evil Lair!! You're not evil. Just stupid!" They all laugh. Green Kirby laughs too because he's dumb. "Duhhhhhhhhh hey White Donut and Flying Flower, we have decided that we will fight all of you to the death. If we win, you stop the time paradox." The Villians thought this might actually be a great comprimise, considering they would think the heros were going to lose. Of course, this is a story, and in stories, heros always win. Nodding, the villians agree to the duel. "Tomorrow at 5:60 P.M. Be in the Tappy Cown Town Square, or die." Zero commands. "DUHHHHHH OKAY" screams Green. The soundwave blasts out the villains ears. When Green Kirby returns, he shouts to the Kirbies, "THE DUEL IS ON AT 5:60 P.M. TOMORROW IN THE TAPPY COWN TOWN SQUARE. BRING YOUR DRUGS AND GET READY TO FIGHT!!!!" "You fuckhead!!! 5:60 P.M. is 6:00 P.M!!!" shouts Red. "DUHHH FUCK YOU RED" yells Green. The Kirbies begin to prep up for the big battle tomorrow. Each Kirby starts with eating 5 sea bass, followed by a delicious Shark, along with some tasty Jet Stars. As soon as they finish, Brown Kirby injects some heroin into his system, and gets pumped up. "Alright ladies, let's fucking kick their asses!!!" he shouts. The Kirbies cheer. They are confident they will win, especially with the power of the Kirbies, the power of the U.F.O, and the power of the City Lighthouse, which blinds the villians and will probably melt their eyes and kill them. Saturday - 6:00 P.M. The Villains and The Kirbies are geaing up for battle. There are so many classic bosses here, along with the more modern bosses, and GKAR villains. Such bosses that showed up include KDL3 Dedede, K64TCS Whispy, KATAM Dark Mind, and KATAM's most "popular" boss, FUCKING MEGA TITAN. UGH FUCK THAT DUDE. HE'S SO FUCKING HARD TO KILL... sorry getting off topic here. Anyways, The Kirbies and Villains begin to duel. They are using many powerful attacks and the Kirbies gain their many copy abilities from their respective games, and some of the other Kirbies teach eachother their copy abilities. It is a long fight, and soon, MOST of the villains have died. Only 2 Kirbies died: KATAM Kirby and KRTDL Kirby. Luckily, all that is left is Zero. He is a fucking asshole!!! There are no actual copy abilities that would kill him. SUDDENLY FUCKING MEGA MAN JUMPS IN AND TEACHES KIRBY SOME MOVES AND HE TEACHS HIM THE BEST MOVE OF ALL: '''METAL BLADE. '''IT TURNS OUT TO BE ZERO'S WEAKNESS LIKE EVERYONE ELSE AND HE DIES IN ONE HIT AND THE KIRBIES SAVE THE DAY. Of course, everyone expected the Metal Blade, am I right? To celebrate their safety and victory, the Kirbies have a big feast, by COOKING A FUCKING DYNA BLADE. She dies and shits out some eggs and they all die except 1 egg, which turns out to be THE REAL DYNA BLADE. That's how Kirby and his dumbass partners saved Tappy Cown. The End. Comic Characters (Heroes) *Pink Kirby *Yellow Kirby *Blue Kirby *Red Kirby *Green Kirby *Brown Kirby *Purple Kirby * White Kirby (Poyo Ride's Air Ride Series) *Golden Kirby *Shadow Kirby *Kirby (Kirby Dreamland 3 Edition) *Kirby (Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Edition) *Kirby (AM, SS, & NMIDM Edition) *Kirby (Return To Dreamland Edition) Villians *Dark Kirby *Dark Matter * Zero * Many Other Classic Kirby Bosses Trivia *This comic is one of the only, if not, the only comic to feature all of the classic Kirbys together, along with the classic Bosses. *Poyo Ride made his own version based off of my '''Time Benders '''comic called '''Time Exploiters, '''I heard it's really good! You should check it out on his wiki, http://theairridegroup.wikia.com/wiki/Poyo_Ride_Wiki. *This is actually one of the first comics in the GKAR series ever created. *This comic will so far feature the most characters out of ANY GKAR comic not counting crossovers. *This is the first major GKAR comic, and one that will connect to many of the other GKAR major comics. *Golden Kirby starts to become a secondary character after this comic. Errors * In the comic, Purple Kirby is quoted as saying "Let's do this, for Cappy Town!!!" This is an error because the town was recently renamed to "Tappy Cown" for the GKAR Series. Gallery Dark Matter's Magic clock.jpeg|Dark Matter's Magic Clock, the one he uses to open the time paradox. Category:Comics